The Odin family and Thors friends read:Loki The God Of Mischief
by AppleStoriesHD
Summary: Just a quick little oneshot :P I was just so bored and I had this though and said I might as well do it I do not own any of this all the characters and movies are owned by marvel studios one shot!


**Reading Loki:The God Of Mischief  
>Bold=Story Reading<br>**Regular=Talking Outside Reading  
><strong>Disclaimer:I don't own thor or any of its characters or Thor:The Dark World those belong to Marvel studios<strong>

Thor,Odin,Frigga,Sif,Vandal,Volstagg

Fell into a room with no windows or doors and a single couch with a book with a title of **Loki:The God Of Mischief  
><strong>  
>Sif snorted but sat down without complaint Vandal and Volstagg did to and Thor took a little persuading to sit down and Odin And Frigga were already sitting down having the book in their hands Odin began to read<p>

**Loki was waiting for thor to come by and stand beside him**

"Hey look its my Brother!"Thor loudly proclaimed

**Loki has a amused smile on his face**

Sif,Vandal And Volstagg snorted

Odin and frigga looked very confused

And Thor was doing thor stuff

**"Nervous brother?"Said Loki with his hands crossed in front of his crotch region**

"Is that how he got all the muscles in his arm"Joked Volstagg

**Thor Laughed"Have you ever..known me to be nervous?"Said Thor amused  
><strong>  
>"Oh we have"Said Odin and Frigga at the same time<p>

Confusing the other out

**Loki hmmed for a second but finally found the right word to say"Well there was a time in norheim"Said Loki smurtly**

"I like this author!"Said vandal amused by the smurtly part

**Thor quickly denied it and said "That was not nerves brother..that was the rage of battle"**

Everyone minus thor was trying to hold their laughter in

**Loki muttered a "Ah I see**

"What is that supposed to mean?"Questioned Thor

**"How else could I have fought my way through a hundred warrior's and peel us out alive"Said Thor arrogantly**

Frigga sighed and said"Like Father like son"

"Hey!"Yelled Odin and Thor offended

**Loki looked confused  
><strong>  
>"How can he look confuse he is like the pinnacle of the library"Said Sif shocked<p>

**"Cause As I recall I was the one that veiled us in smoke to aid our escape"Said Loki with thor cutting in with a laugh**

"Why are you laughing Thor?"Questioned Odin

"I don't know father"Lied Thor

**"Some do battle others do tricks"Said Thor with a little chuckle at the end**

"Thor! your grounded"Said Odin

**Loki suddenly turned his eyes on a servant with a little bit of hatred and moved his hands in a gesture**

"Oh Loki"Sighed Frigga

Odin Sighed too

**The servant quickly dropped the plate as 3 snakes slithered out of the cup of wine**

Vandal,Sif,Thor And Volstagg all laughed as Odin and Frigga shaked their heads in disappointment

**Loki laughed With thor saying"Loki...That was just a waste of fine wine"**

Everyone sighed with the exception of Thor

**Loki quickly hid his wide smile and replaced a opened mouthed expression and quickly defended saying"Oh its just a bit of fun..Right my friend?"Loki Did a different gesture and the snakes disappeared**

"Brothers boy!"Quickly yelled out Vandal

**Odin is laying in his bed with a shield protection him for recharging his Odin energy**

"Father!"Yelled Thor

"I am right here dammit"Said Odin Grumpily

**"I will never get used to seeing him like this..the most powerful being in the nine realms..laying helpless..till his body is restored"Said Loki unemotionally**

"Uhh is Brother alright?"Questioned Thor

**A Older Loki and Thor quickly walked down a Hall way**

Frigga Sighed And said"I wish I can see how your grown up

**"This is so unlike you brother..so clandestine..are you sure you wouldn't rather punch your way out?"Questioned Loki with a wide grin**

Frigga sighed but a little snort came out of her

Odin wasn't facing off much better

**"If you keep speaking I as might"Said Thor**

"Wow harsh to say that to your little bro right?"Said Vandal

"I would never say such mean things to Loki"Said Thor Passionately

**"Fine do as you wish..I'm not even here"Said Loki changing into a asgardian guard"  
><strong>


End file.
